quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Double-Barrelled Shotgun
The Double-Barrelled Shotgun, Double-Barreled Shotgun, Super Shotgun or "SSG",is a double-barreled shotgun used in Quake. It has a large spread, but can do some good damage at short range. Like the Shotgun, the SSG has damage falloff. If somebody fires a Double-Barrelled Shotgun when they only have one Shell left, it shall sound exactly like the Shotgun and less particles (the same amount as a normal Shotgun) will appear upon Shell contact. One cannot switch to the Double-Barrelled Shotgun if one only has a single Shell left. It is first found in a Secret area located in The Slipgate Complex. Strategies Single Player *In Single Player, the Super Shotgun is useful against nearly every enemy in the game, from Grunts to even Shamblers. *The only monster that the SSG falters against is the Spawn, since the Spawn explodes when killed, meaning that you'll take a ton of damage (often fatal, unless you have picked up the Pentagram of Protection) if you try to kill it in the SSG's effective distance which is point-blank range). *There are usually a lot of shells in each map, so you shouldn't run out of ammo unless you exclusively use it. (and don't forget, it uses two shells per blast) Just remember to keep moving while you're firing it! *This Weapon is good at killing strong enemies up close. It can be a waste of ammo if attempting to fire farther distances. *When you get better weapons, remember to take out the SSG if you're starting to run out of ammo with your other weapons. It's great for conserving ammo until your other weapons get more ammo. *The description of this weapon says it has a slow rate of fire, but it actually reloads very fast for a Double-Barrelled Shotgun! Some enemies that are stunned easily (such as the Knight) will not have the chance to attack you if you repeatedly shoot them, and you can use the Circle Strafing technique between reloads. Multiplayer *In Multiplayer, the Super Shotgun is significantly less useful. Because it's only effective at close range, you'll be taking some big risks to effectively hit a fast running/jumping enemy player that may be armed with a more powerful weapon. Run away if you only have the SSG and you are going up against a player with a Rocket Launcher or Super Nailgun. *When using the SSG, circle-strafe around your target and hope that he can't get a bead on you. Ambushes are also effective. *If you pick up the Quad Damage, it is recommended to use the regular Shotgun instead, since it has a faster reload and as the Quad Damage negates the Shotgun's primary disadvantage of weak firepower. Properties Advantages * Deals more than twice the damage of the regular Shotgun * Good Weapon for most situations * Most enemies are fought at close range * Plentiful Ammo Disadvantages * Slower fire rate than the regular Shotgun * Uses 2 Shells at a time * Mostly effective at close range Death Messages *''"Player" ate 2 loads of "Attacker"'s buckshot'' Sounds Trivia * The Double-Barreled Shotgun looks similiar to an regular sawed-off shotgun, however it seems to reload in a pump action manner. * In Qtest it was called the Super Shotgun. Gallery Image:ssg_v.png|First-person view DBSTexture.png|Texture map of world model DBSTextureFire.png|Texture map of view model INV_SSHOTGUN.png|Available INV2_SSHOTGUN.png|Prepared INVA_SSHOTGUN.gif|Acquirement __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake weapons